I literally dropped on my Naruto crush!
by BloodyMoonX
Summary: Yumi and Yuki are two ordinary girls who love Naruto and one day they wake up and land on their Naruto crush's lap. Yumi lands on Nagato's lap and Yuki on Tobi's. Will they find a way back to their world or will they stay in the Narutoverse? This is a requested story from Yumikusakabe, hope you like it! XD
1. A Soft lap

Okay, this is a request from Yumikusakabe.

She has good ideas and I want to thank her, it's actually an honor because she chose me to write the story. There are a lot of writers that are better than me but she choose me, so thank you for the opportunity :D

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

BEE-

I grunted as I slowly opened my eyes, it was another boring day, well I call it boring but it's still eventful. Well before we go on with the day I'm going to introduce myself… AHUM!

My name is Yumi Kusakabe, i'm 25 years but most people say that I look 20. I have a sister Yuki, she's 23 but looks 18, I guess the younger look runes in the family…

Okay, on we go. I have short brown hair, gray- blue eyes, purple framed specs and peach- pale skin. I'm 5' 10" high and not too chubby or too skinny, I'm a major Naruto fan, I LOVE Naruto especially Nagato! People think of him as a bad guy but he's just misunderstood. He had a hard life, lost his best friend, has to bear all his troubles alone… it's sad.

That's why I like him, he stayed strong for Konan and he has a goal, he's determined to archive it even if it costs his life he will archive it.

I slowly stood up and stretched, ugh… school, so troublesome. Hahaha, Shika moment! :D

I stood up and walked to the bathroom doing the usual, taking a shower, brushing my teeth and drying my hair. I walked out of the bathroom and to my closet taking out some clothing, it was a thin orange sleeveless jacket with two red lollipop patches on both shoulders a black short sleeve shirt with a ying- yang design, tight stretchy black caprsi with a red dragon design, fishnet gloves and jeans boots that were unzipped.

I walked out of the room yawning and going downstairs making breakfast for me and Yuki, she's still sleeping but when she wakes up she's a energy bomb! She's can even rival Naruto or even Tobi… well considering Tobi IS her favorite character, she had a crush on him.

I walked into the kitchen and took out the ingredients, I sighed. It's too early for this but I have to wake her up, I took a deep breath…

"Yuki, wake up!" I heard some grumbling and smirked "If you're not down in 5 minutes, no Naruto and Ramen for a week!" 3… 2… 1…

Shhhh

I smirked the shower was running. I better start making breakfast, she will be down annoying me in 5 minutes, but I love my little sister. No matter how much she annoys me or how much we fight between our Naruto crushes, I love her, she's my little sister and I can't stay mad at her. I put the food on two plates, it was eggs and bacon.

I jumped a little as hands covered my eyes "Who is it Yumi-chan!" :D

"Yuki-chan!" I said, hey I may be 25 but I'm still a child just like Yuki, but don't underestimate her, she has a evil side.

"Aww, you got me again Yumi, how do you do that all the time?!" I turned around to face Yuki, her long brown hair framing her face, my hair is short hers in long, and has black framed specs, she has the same eye color and the same skin color. She wore a red sweater and black skinny jeans with a white belt. The Akatsuki colors, did I mention she's a Akatsuki fan? No? Well, now you know.

"Because you're the only one in the house." I said, it was silent. She scratched the back of her neck.

"Hee hee hee, forgot about that!" she laughed, if it was possible to sweat drop or anime fall I would be doing one of them now, I sighed and walked to the table setting the food down. Yuki was jumping around and shouting, I don't know where she get's that energy. Not even I am that energetic when I get a sugar rush.

"Food!" she shouted digging in, she likest he food I cook, she can't cook… I think, I mean I have never seen her cook so I think she can't. "Yumi, this is so good! Yumi is a good girl!" well you should have seen this coming, her being a Obito lover immediately making her love Tobi's energetic side.

"Yes I am, now let's go were going to be late." She nodded and bolted up taking her bag running out of the door, me following.

"Yuki is a good girl!" she shouted… she really liked Tobi.

I laughed a little seeing Yuki terrorize people, she can be serious and calm but that happens… never. I hope school will be fun too today, it hasn't always been good. Once a girl said that anime sucked, I was furious and then she went over the line and said that Nagato sucked and looked ugly… well… let's just say that she had to get a new nose.

Other people weren't as lucky as her because they were in earshot of Yuki. Remember the one time when Jiraya said that he tried to sneak a peek at Tsunade and she coughed him, beating him up a little? Yes? Yes? Well, imagine that but with a few more broken bones… never underestimate Yuki.

-A little time skip-

I slammed the door open, my eyes was twitching. It's one of those day, one of those days that me and Yuki fight for our crush. Scratch what I say earlier about loving her, I want to kill her!

"Yumi, you're a bad girl! Obito is better!" she shouted at me, I dropped my bag and walked to the kitchen.

"Nagato is better and you know it!" I shouted back, I hate these days… hmm I'm hungry! Oh, oh, oh Ramen! This is when I got an idea "Shut up or no Ramen for you!" she narrowed her eyes at me.

"You wouldn't." she grumbled glaring at me with narrowed eyes, I smirked.

"Try me." Glare….. glare…. Intensify glare… dang she's hard to keep up with…

"Fine!" she said stomping away, I smirked, lucky. She's obsessed with ramen, a little like me…

I made the ramen and put it on the table, the smell must have reached her room, she must be here somewhere… seriously, she's like lion hunting it's pray when it comes to Ramen, she sometime's scares me…

"Rawr!" she shouted jumping out of nowhere and landing on her chair and digging in, how does she do that?! She's like a ninja, seriously! She's a kid, give her 5 minutes to cool off and she's okay. I sat down on the table and beguine to eat my ramen too, smiling the whole time… stay calm and LOVE ramen!

"Hey Yumi, let's watch Naruto!" Yuki shouted, I smiled and nodded , finally the thing I have waited whole day for.

"Of course were watching it, we do all the time!" she smiled brightly and shot out of the kitchen to the living room, I put the bowls away and put them in the sink washing them quickly, drying them off and putting them away. I stepped into the living room too and saw Yuki on the couch covered in a blanket, my laptop hooked to the TV and some drinks and a bowl of popcorn, how did she…?

"Come on Yumi, let's watch Naruto!" I smiled not thinking about what she does and how and sat next to her getting under the blanket myself, she pressed the button of the remote and the first episode of Shippuden started.

"From the beginning of Shippuden?" I asked her, she looked at me and smiled.

"Yup, that way we can watch longer!" I sighed, this will be a long night.

It was 2 a.m., my eyes were dropping. After hours of Naruto your eyes tend to hurt "That was fun!" …. Except Yuki's. I glared at her, I'm sleepy and I can't wait to go to sleep. I smiled slightly, every night I have a dream about Nagato, well he's my crush and I really like him… I was getting excited now, it starts strangely but ends with something good… *giggles*

BOOM

Me and Yuki jumped a little, oh it's just some thunder. I'm okay with it, but Yuki? Not so much… she gave me a pleading look, I glared at her slightly.

BOOM

"No, good night." I said walking into my room, I brushed my teeth and changed into my PJ a orange tank top with white swirls and black bottoms. I looked at the other side of the room, dang… I forgot my homework.

BOOM

Stares at the mountain of paper.

Wait… I have to finish it till next week… nice, I smirked and turned the light off. I closed my eyes excited for the dream. My eyes shot open as I felt the bed move slightly and the covers were going up and down, there was a bulb coming my way, I uncovered it and almost screamed. Yuki.

BOOM

"I'm scared." She whimpered, my eyes softened, no matter how much she annoys me I will always care for her, I sighed.

BOOM

"Fine, you can stay" she smiled brightly and came closer, I closed my eyes again hoping to dream about Nagato again…

-Dream-

My eyes fluttered open and I looked around, strange the place is different this time…

I looked around standing up groggily, strange, normally I would be up faster. I looked around and saw that I was somewhere unknown, this is the first time I dream of a place like this, it somehow looked like a destroyed village, almost like Konoha.

I looked around while I walked somewhere, it didn't matter it was a dream after all. I looked at the destroyed houses, it looked horrifying, ruble everywhere, broken plates, tables, beds and much more… I looked down at a little doll, I took it and examined it, my eyes widened, it looked like me.

I jumped a little as the ground began to shake a little, what is this? What's happening? I looked around and saw something in the distance. It looked like…. Ninja's. I walked closer to incoming ninja's a smile on my face, I'm not alone in my dream. But my smile soon faded as I saw who it were, it were hundreds of Pain's paths.

They were all coming right at me, they were all looking at me with killer intend in their eyes, I turned around and began to run, run, run. The only thing I could think of, the only thing I could do right now.

My feet hurt, my muscles burning and my breath fast, they were coming closer and closer, I could feel their eyes burning into my back, the only person I could think of was…. Nagato.

"Aaah!"

I screamed a little as I tripped over something and face plnated the ground… hard, I looked back and saw… nothing. I looked at all the Paths coming closer and closer, I tried to stand up but it was futile. My leg hurt, I looked at it and saw blood, my leg was bleeding. I looked up again and saw the Paths surrendering me, the Leader of them, the real Pain walked closer the others kept looking.

His eyes bore into mine, somehow this dream felt different…

"Die." Was all he said as a black chakra receiver slid out of his cloak, how does he hide those staffs?! I closed my eyes waiting for the impact

But it never came, I felt my hair go weightless and opened my eyes to see that I'm falling and some sort of cloud disappeared. I closed my eyes again and grabbed the nearest thing as I fell onto something quite soft to be honest. I opened my eyes and came face to face with a beautiful pale face with red hair and purple ringed eyes called the Rinnegan.

I smiled at him, he looked confused, choked and uncertain. He looked cute.

I pulled him closer and did what I do every time I have a dream….

I kissed him.

Chapter 1 of I literally dropped on my Naruto crush!

Hope you like it, it was a request from Yumikuzakabe, so read, vote, comment and review to tell me and her what you think of the story XD

Yumi is her OC and Yuki is mine, I kinda added but with her approval ;P

Okay, review people! I love to read reviews, makes me giggle like a idiot! XD

BloodyMoonX XD and Yumikuzakabe XD


	2. Interrogation

3rd person Pov.

In a dark corridor a figure emerged. He wore a black cloak with red clouds that were outlined in white and he wore an orange swirly mask. After a day of acting as an 5 year old adult even he gets tired, he was on his way to his room. His room is the last in the corridor, the farthest room from the others.

He opened his door and walked into his orange room with black swirls and a king sized bed. He had a lot of plushies on his bed and a lot of toys on the ground. He closed the door and locked it, his eyes narrowed at his room. He hates it but has to act and if his room isn't as active as his fake personality, it might look suspicious.

He sighed and walked over to his bed, he remove his mask and put it on his nightstand. He laid down on his bed and closed his eyes enjoying the peace and quiet.

POOF

My eyes snapped open as something a little heavier than air fell on top of me. I grunted and looked down to see a head with brown long hair that slowly looked up at me. My eyes widened at the girl's eyes, those are dangerous eyes.

She looked up at me and blinked a few times, then a smile stretched on her face and her eyes seemed to be shining. She had a look of realization.

"Ohh, I get it!" she said still smiling, I looked at her confused "This must be like Yumi's one of dreams! I didn't know dreaming was contagious" she said with a frown and a finger on her lip as if she was thinking. My eyes narrowed at her.

"Who are you?" I asked her with narrowed eyes and sat up, she fell backwards and onto the ground. She sat up on the ground gripping her head and pouting with little tears that were threatening to fall.

"That hurt" she said and her face turned serious, she blinked "Isn't dreaming painless?" she asked me, I rose an eyebrow at her.

"This isn't a dream" I said and she blinked and smiled brightly.

"You're the real deal!" she shouted and began to run around like Tobi does. My eyes widened a she hugged me still smiling "You're my favorite character and I really like how you play Tobi!" my eyes widened and she let go of me sitting on the ground and playing with her shirt like a little kid.

"Because of what happened to you I feel sorry for you but I don't think you want anyone to feel sory for you," my eyes narrowed at her "And I don't think that you look bad because of what happened to you" she continued talking while glacing around and playing with her shirt like a little child.

"Who are you?" I asked her again, she looked up at me and smiled.

"I'm Yuki!" she said and looked at me.

"Should I call you Obito or Tobi?" she asked me, my eyes widened a little at her.

"How do you know that?" I asked her, she looked around and saw a little plushie and ran to it.

"Look! A toad!" she said and began to jump around making toad sounds. My eye twitched and I sighed knowing I have to do things differently with her.

"Yuki," she stopped jumping and looked at me "Come sit here" she did and sat next to me with the toad in her lap.

"Will you tell me how you know all of this?" I asked her, her eyes widened a little and she shook her head.

"No!" she said firmly, my eyes narrowed at her.

"Why?" I asked her, she pulled the toad closer to herself and hugged it.

"Because Yumi told me 'If you ever go to the Narutoverse and someone asks you for information about how you know things, never tell them you might change what happenes', that's why I can't tell you" she said and I blinked. She really is a kid.

I sighed and put my mask back on, I took her by her arm and pulled her with me. I'm going to go and talk with Nagato and I can't let her stay here alone. I glanced back at her and the toad.

"You can keep the plushy" she smiled and nodded.

"Thank you!" she said and hugged the toad.

"Don't call me Obito, only Tobi, okay?" she nodded.

"Okay, Tobi!" she said and we walked out of my room and down the hall to Nagato's office where Deva should be doing some paperwork.

We arrived at the door and I knocked, but there was no answer. I frowned and opened the door to see Deva at the table with wide eyes and not moving. I frowned and we walked over to him and I closed the door. Yuki sat down on the chair and looked at Deva with curious eyes.

"Is he okay?" she asked me and I looked down at Nagato. I looked at Yuki.

"Do you know who he really is?" I asked her, she looked at me and nodded. I turned back to Nagato.

"Nagato!" he blinked and looked at me confused then his eyes landed on Yuki and narrowed.

"Who is that?" he asked me and I looked at Yuki.

"She knows about us" his eyes narrowed more and he looked at me.

"How?" he asked and I shook my head.

"I don't know, she suddenly appeared in my room" his eyes widened a little but it was gone as soon as it came.

"Did she tell you anything?" he asked me and I shook my head.

"No, she said that she can't because some Yumi told her not to" I said and looked at her, her eyes narrowed.

"She isn't just some Yumi! She's my sister, she has shorter hair with black tips so if you see her tell her that I'm here" she said and returned to playing with the toad. Nagato's eyes narrowed at her and he seemed to be examining her.

"Take her to the cells, we don't know what she can do" I nodded and grabbed her arm to pull her with me.

"Can I keep the toad?" she asked me, I glanced back at her. She asks if she can keep the toad but isn't worried about going to the cells? I nodded and pulled her with me into the cells and into a separate one. She sat down and looked at me, my eyes narrowed and I walked out of the cells and back to my room.

On my way I saw Konan walking to the cells with another girl, my eyes narrowed as I saw her short hair with black tips. That must be Yuki's sister Yumi.

"Hello Konan-chan, who is that?" I asked her in my excited Tobi voice, she glanced at me.

"A new prisoner" she said and the girl glared at her.

"Oh, another one?!" I asked her and she and the girl looked at me.

"What other one?" Konan asked me and I put a finger on my mask.

"The one that appeared in Tobi's room, Leader-sama told me to bring her to the cells!" I said, Konan nodded and took the girl to the cells.

"Yuki!" the girl shouted, so it is her sister.

"Yumi, look a toad!" Yuki shouted with excitement in her voice making me chuckle. I walked back to my room to rest a little.

Yumi Pov.

I broke the kiss and looked into his Rinnegan eyes, I blinked and looked at him confused.

"Strange, normally it stops after the kiss" I said and his eyes narrowed at me. He looked at me as if he's examining me. My eyes widened as his arms let go of me and he dropped me to the ground. I grunted in pain and glared up at him.

"Hey that hurt!" I said and realized that it's the first time that I hurt myself in a dream without waking up.

"You and the other girl will go to the cells" he said and I frowned. What other girl? Konan appeared and looked at me then at Nagato.

"I will explain later, take he to the cells" he said and Konan nodded pulling me up by my arm and tying my hands together with her paper.

"Hey, let me go!" I shouted at her but she only pushed me further out of the room. I growled and we walked down the corridor. I let her lead me and looked up as I saw a figure down the hall, my eyes narrowed at the swirly mask.

"Hello Konan-chan, who is that?" Tobi asked Konan excitedly.

"A new prisoner" Konan said making me glare at her.

"Oh, another one?!" he asked making me and Konan look at him.

"What other one?" Konan asked him, he put a finger on his mask.

"The one that appeared in Tobi's room, Leader-sama told me to bring her to the cells!" He said, Konan nodded and pushed me to the cells. We walked into the room with the cells and Konan pushed me to one that was next to one that was taken by none other than Yuki.

"Yuki!" I shouted realizing that it was her that Tobi was talking about, did he do something to her?!

"Yumi, look a toad!" Yuki shouted with excitement, I looked at the plushy and back at her.

"Where did you get that?!" I asked her while Konan was watching us.

"Oh, Tobi gave it to me after I played with it" she said hugging the plushy. I sighed and turned to Konan.

"So, what now?" I asked her, she shrugged.

"I will come to get one of you when Leader-sama asks me to" she said and left, I blinked and turned back to Yuki who was jumping around like a toad. I don't even want to know how she got that, she has her ways.

So I began to pace around worrying about our situation while Yuki played around. After a few hours, a lot of worrying and frowning at Yuki's behavior in this situation the door opened and Konan walked in. I sat up looking at her as she passed my cell and walked over to Yuki's cell.

My eyes widened and I walked over to the cell that separated mine and Yuki's as Konan opened the cell door. Yuki was sitting on the bed that was in the corner of the cell looking at Konan as she came in.

"What are you going to do with her?!" I asked her already getting angry. She glanced at me and turned back to Yuki.

"Come" she said and Yuki looked at her and stood up walking over to her with a smile while hugging the toad, unaware to what might happen. Konan looked hesitant because she was cooperating so well while I was getting furious.

"Let her go, take me!" I shouted at her, she looked at me closing the cell door.

"Your turn is later" she said and walked away with Yuki. I began to panic. They probably need her for information, I hope she remembers our talk. I know it was unlikely to go to the Narutoverse but I had to keep her busy because she's an energy bomb. I began to breath heavier and panic. Is Yuki Okay? What are they asking her? What are they doing to her? Is she telling them something? Are they hurting her?

I sat down and began to try and regain my breathing. No, it's Yuki we're talking about, she won't tell them anything or get them to kill her… right?

After a while Konan came back with a small smile and a delighted Yuki. She was playing with a piece of clay and hugging her toad. She walked into her cell and sat down making little clay sculptures.

"Look Yumi!" she said and I looked at the clay cow "It's an butterfly!" she said and I frowned along with Konan at the little, um butterfly…

Konan locked Yuki into she cell and she continued to make clay sculptures while Konan walked over to my cell and opened the cell door to let me out and lead me to wherever I have to go for the interrogation. She looked at me with an indifferent face.

"Let's go" she said and I walked out, she closed the cell door and we left leaving Yuki alone. I frowned a little worried as I watched Yuki play with the clay and hug the plushy. She might look cute and innocent while she's playing around and not doing anything dangerous but she can get into trouble very easily.

We walked into the corridor and passed a few doors until we came to a double door, you could hear voices inside.

"She fucking got you fish stick!" you could hear Hidan laughing at Kisame I presume "Even you Barbie!" he shouted laughing harder.

"Shut up, un! She got you too yeah!" Deidara shouted back.

"She got all of you, now shut up and let me count my money!" Kakuzu growled at them and resumed to counting his money… I think.

"You're the one to fucking talk" Hidan growled.

"Tobi likes Yuki-chan! She's a good girl!" Tobi shouted and you could hear someone running around.

"Enough! Tobi, sit down!" That was Pain's voice.

"Okay, Leader-sama!" he shouted and sat down I presume. Konan knocked.

"Enter" We walked inside, we were in a big dark room with a big round table and a chair all alone while the others were all sitting together at the other end of the table. They were all looking at me, I frowned and followed Konan in silence very wary of them.

Konan led me to the chair and I sat down glaring at them. Some were glaring back or should I say someone, Hidan.

"Who are you?" Pain asked and I turned to him to see him glaring at me too. Probably because of the little incident… I have to make sure Yuki never hears of this or I'm never going to hear the end of it.

"Why should I tell you" I said crossing my arms and glaring back at him, his eyes narrowed at me.

"Because you don't have a fucking choice" Hidan growled at me and i glared at him.

"You have low chakra and there are 10 of us, you don't have a choice than to answer what we ask you" he said and I growled at him.

"Who are you?" he asked again but it was more threatening.

"Yumi" I growled at him.

"Is Yuki your sister?" he asked me, I nodded and got a little worried about her. She has a thing to get into trouble.

"How come you're so different, un?" Deidara asked and I looked at him.

"I don't know, she grew up like that and never changed. Not even the doctors knew what was wrong with her bur she has her smart moments." He nodded.

"How did you find our base?" I looked at Pain again and narrowed my eyes.

"I don't know. I went to sleep and when I opened my eyes I'm here" I said and his eyes narrowed at me and he glared.

"How do you know about us?" he asked me.

"How do you know, I know about you?" I asked him and a glare off began. The tension could be cut with a knife.

"I'm not going to tell you anything" I growled at him.

"But your sister will" he said and I almost launched at him. How dare he threaten me with Yuki!

BOOOOOM!

My eyes widened and I fell off the chair, the whole room shook and I looked around to see some of the others on the floor too.

"Not anymore, yeah" Deidara said getting off of the floor.

"AAAh! AN EARTH QUAKE!" Tobi shouted panicking and running around. My eyes widened and I got up ready to run back to the cells to see where Yuki is but someone grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. It was Kisame.

"Let me go!" I shouted at him hitting his back "I have to go and find Yuki!" I said looking around as they looked at the damage from the explosion I think.

"Damn Brat, you destroyed some of my puppets with your explosion" Sasori growled at Deidara.

"I didn't do anything, yeah!" Deidara shouted back at him.

"Then, who did?" Kona asked.

Hehehe, we all know who did it, but how? That will be explained in the next chapter, anyways chapter 2 is done.

I don't own anything, only Yuki. Yumi was a request from YumiKuzakabe XD

Anyways, read, vote, comment/ review!

I hope you like the chapter J

BloodyMoonX XD


End file.
